1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit comprising instruments as a means for exercising the jaw, jowl and neck muscles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a jaw, jowl and neck exercise kit comprising instruments as a means to maximize the efficiency of facial exercise by providing instruments which allow. the user to increase face and neck-muscle strength and thereby improve esthetic appearance.
2. Prior Art
Facial exercises have been shown to improve muscle tone, reduce subcutaneous fat, increase blood circulation, and can help improve esthetic appearance. Because of the nature of the jaw, jowl and neck muscles, facial and neck exercise alone produces minimal results because it is difficult to make the muscles respond properly. Thus, an extraordinary amount of facial exercise produces only minimal results. A jaw, jowl and neck muscles exercise kit comprising the maxillary occlusion instrument and cheek muscle exerciser is required to provide the user with an effective means of resistance to isolate and exercise the muscles of the jaw, jowl and neck to properly strengthen the muscles more effectively and faster than exercise alone. A jaw, jowl and neck muscles exercise kit comprising the maxillary occlusion instrument and cheek muscle exerciser is required to provide the user with a system designed to exercise the masseters, temporalis, pterygoids, digastric, depressor anguli oris, depressor anguli inferioris, mentalis, platysma and suprahoid muscles: mylohyioid, hyoglossus, geniiohyiod, genioglossus, Buccinator, Zygomaticus mayor, Zygomaticus minor, Risorius and Orbicularis oris.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a jaw, jowl and neck exercise kit comprised of instruments including a Maxillary Occlusion Muscles Exerciser and a Cheek Muscles Exerciser.
Another object of this invention is to provide a kit which includes instruments as a means of exercising the following muscles: masseters, temporalis, pterygoids, digastric, depressor anguli oris, depressor labii inferioris, mentalis, platysma and suprahoid muscles: mylohyioid, hyoglossus, geniiohyiod, genioglossus Buccinator, Zygomaticus mayor, Zygomaticus minor, Risorius and Orbicularis oris more efficiently than exercise or a single instrument alone.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jaw, jowl and neck exercise kit comprising instruments that do not require special fitting procedures or adjustments.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jaw, jowl and neck exercise kit that is comfortable and does not provide discomfort from straps or bands.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jaw, jowl and neck exercise kit that does not use springs or tension bars that might break.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jaw, jowl and neck exercise kit that does not require electronics.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jaw, jowl and neck exercise kit that benefits the deep muscles of the face and not just the upper layers of the skin to reduce muscular flabbiness.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jaw, jowl and neck exercise kit that allows the user to exercise each side of the mouth separately to increase effectiveness of exercise and obtain faster results.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jaw, jowl and neck exercise kit that offers more than one level of resistance.
These objects, as well as other objects which will become apparent from the discussion that follows, are accomplished by having jaw, jowl and neck exercise kit comprised of instruments made of hygienic materials suitable for placement in the mouth.